Together Forever
by GuardianOfTheFandoms
Summary: A collection of Pricefield one-shots, ranging from cute fluff to sad angst.
1. A Trip to the Aquarium

**(I can't sleep and I'm in the writing mood, so here we are. I'm thinking about writing a ton of one-shots and making one of those stories where each chapter is a different scenario. Imma do that. Read on and enjoy, leave reviews and stuff. Peace.)**

Chloe and I are finally going on that road trip to Portland. We've been on the road for about thirty minutes. Chloe's punk songs are blasting through the radio, and my blue-haired, insanely adorable girlfriend is singing along.

I watch her, the giant grin on her face making me giggle. _Perfect picture opportunity, Max,_ I think to myself as I pull my Polaroid camera out of my bag. Chloe flips the camera off, her smile only growing wider.

I shake the photo and study it for a moment before slipping it into my bag. Another picture for the Max Caulfield Memorial Wall.

 _"Dude."_ Chloe randomly blurts out, looking over at me with wide eyes. "When we get there can we pretty please go to the aquarium? I will totally love you forever if you take me there."

I smile softly, taking one of Chloe's hands. "Yes, Che. We can go to the aquarium. And you already totally love me forever, you dork."

"I know that I do. Nerd."

"Punk."

"Hippie."

"Stoner."

"Totally fucking hot."

"Awww, thanks. You're pretty damn hot yourself." I giggle, playing with her long, slender fingers.

Chloe pulls into a gas station, stopping the engine. "Hey, Maxaroni, let's go stock up on snacks n' shit."

We step out of the Death Trap, which is the nickname that I've given Chloe's old truck. Chloe holds the gas station door open for me, bowing deeply. "After you, m'lady."

I walk in, rolling my eyes. "For cereal, you are _such_ a giant dork."

Chloe grins her famous shit-eating grin. "I know I am. But that is exactly why you love me. You can't keep your hands off of the dorky punk girl in front of you, Caulfield."

"True and even truer, Che. C'mon, let's go get snacks." Chloe grabs my hand and drags me through the store, grabbing, pardon my French, a holy fuck-ton of snacks.

"Geeze, Chlo. All of this stuff could last us a million road trips, let alone one. To Portland. This is like, half of the store."

Chloe rolls her eyes as we walk up to the cashier. She dumps the stuff on the counter, making the man sigh softly. "You obviously haven't been on enough road trips with me. I _need_ half of the store."

"Sure you do." I poke her side. The cashier, who looks thoroughly unhappy with his job, hands us a few bags and tells us our total. Which is nearly thirty dollars.

I pay him and take the bags, walking outside to the Death Trap with Chloe. "You spent _thirty bucks_ on snacks, Che. I am seriously reconsidering the aquarium trip."

Chloe's eyes widen. "Noo! Max, I will _die_ if we don't go to the aquarium. You know how much I love it." She pouts, getting this pleading look in her eyes that makes me practically melt.

"I was just kidding, baby. Of course we're going." That brightens Chloe up instantly. She grins and leans down slightly to kiss my forehead.

After that we get back into her truck. Chloe drums on the steering wheel, practically bouncing up and down in her seat as we continue on our trip.

True to her word, almost all of the snacks are gone by the time that we roll into Portand. The only things that she didn't devour were the gummy bears she got me, 'cuz they're my favorite. Chloe claims not to like them, but she always steals the orange ones from me. Which is fine, 'cuz orange gummy bears are gross.

We walk around the mall for a while and buy some clothes. Chloe had me try on a bunch of flannel shirts, because apparently I look 'hella goddamn cute' in them. I get some books from Powell's, making my girlfriend listen to me ramble on and on about the books. She smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"My girl, such a complete dork. It's adorable. I could listen to you talk about how a bunch of teenagers want to take over a corrupter government for hours." That makes me giggle.

"Well, good, 'cuz I'll have to listen to you talking about all of the fish at the aquarium for a week straight." I poke her side, which makes her laugh as well.

"You are gonna hear all about those damn fish. When are we going there, by the way?" The bright, happy grin on her face at the thought of the aquarium is honestly the best sight I've ever seen.

"Soon, Che. Don't worry." I just hope that going to the aquarium won't bring up too many bad memories for her. I would hate for this trip to be ruined.

William and Joyce would always take Chloe to the aquarium when they went to Portland. Chloe and William would just wander around, mesmerized by the animals. They took me with them one time, and Chloe dragged me all around to show me all of the different fish and dolphins and other sea creatures.

We walk around for a while more, stopping at a little cafè to get lunch before we head to the aquarium. Chloe barely eats, too busy talking about all of the new exhibits that had been added since the last time she had been here.

When it's finally time to go to the aquarium, Chloe's practically bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement. She speeds there, flipping off a few other drivers, and leaving me to shout apologies out the window.

Chloe pulls into the parking lot, taking up two spaces. She hops out and practically drags me to the ticket booth. She gets the tickets and pays the small entry fee. The excitement even makes her forget to be a snarky asshole.

Wowsers, I should really take Chloe to places like this more often. It's nice to see happy, excited Chloe instead of sad, self-destructive Chloe. This is pretty much the first time I've seen her this excited since I've come back from Seattle. Except for that first time I kissed her and confessed my feelings...

Chloe pulls me through the doors and to the nearest tank. She talks about all of the types of fish and the other animals on display, just like she and William would do together.

I go along with her, listening to her talk and watching in quiet amusement at the bright look on her face.

I wrap my arms around Chloe in a hug, gently kissing her cheek. Chloe's smile widens as she hugs me back. "I'm so glad that you're happy, Chloe. It's nice to see you like this again."

"Max, being here is only part of it. It would completely suck if I were here alone, but I'm here with you. And honestly, being with you is better than being here. I would go anywhere with you, Max." She quietly confesses. "I love you. I love you more than anything."

I lean up and kiss my girlfriend's soft lips, not caring about who's watching. All that matters right now is that I'm here with Chloe, and she's happy.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **(Yay, sweet Pricefield fluff. Anyway, thanks to anyone that reads this. If you liked it, please leave a review. It means a lot! Thanks again for reading.)**


	2. Memories

**(Yooo. Ahh the band performs on Thursday night and Friday I'm so excited to make everyone's ears bleed by being an annoying loud trumpet! But no seriously it's gonna be hella fun. So this takes place after Max left Chloe for Seattle, and Chloe's feeling like a self-destructive little brat. Anyway, read on and enjoy, and leave reviews if you liked it.)**

* * *

Everyone I care about has left me. Everyone. First my dad dies, then right after my best friend leaves me. Or, who I thought was my best friend. It's been two years since she moved, and I haven't heard a fucking thing from her.

And then my mother immediately moves on and meets some shitty dude at the diner she works at. She _married_ him. Joyce moved on so quick, it's like my dad never even existed at all to her.

I stand in the bathroom, staring at the blue that's replaced a chunk of my normally blonde hair. After Max had left, I took a pair of scissors and messily chopped off a shit-ton of my hair, leaving it just above my shoulders.

Just recently I had gotten a bottle of blue hair dye. _Hey, just another thing to make Joyce and step-prick hate me even more then they already do._ Mostly David. I purposely do everything in my power to tick that man off. He thinks that he can come in and boss me around, and try to replace my _real_ father.

Fuck no. I smirk at my reflection in the mirror and turn on my heel to walk back to my room. My room, which has been filled with punk rock posters and graffiti all over the walls.

I slam my door, even though I'm the only one in the house right now. Joyce is at her job at the Two Whales, and David is at Blackwell. No doubt stalking one of those kids. Fucking creep. I bet that David has some sort of surveillance fetish. He probably had fucking cameras set up all over the house.

I slowly look around my room. Fuck. Even though I tried to cover up everything that reminded me of Max or William, I can still see them everywhere I look.

Especially Max. My nerdy, shy little best friend. Former best friend now. I sigh heavily, looking over at the height chart that my dad made for Max and I. I had always been taller than her. But soon after dad died and she left, I covered it in graffiti.

I sit on my bed, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. Max and William are everywhere. The snow doe that's sitting on my desk, the blue dresser that Max and I painted together when we were younger. I stand back up and walk to the dresser, pulling a drawer open.

Inside there's a little flip phone, the first one that I had ever gotten. We decorated it in stickers and shit. Underneath that, there are some little homemade comics that we made, telling our made up adventures. There's also an old Blade Runner disk that Max had gotten for me one year for my birthday.

Ignoring the sad pangs I feel in my chest, I take all of these items out and sit on my bed. I flip through the comics and study Max's small handwriting, which was always neat and tidy, in contrast to my messy scrawl.

I blink a few times to stop the tears forming in my eyes. _She just left me. And she hasn't even called me or texted me. She hasn't done anything. It's like she just forgot me._

And then comes the anger. I clench my jaw and open the Blade Runner case. _Honestly, just fuck this. Fuck Joyce and David, fuck William and Max especially._ I shake my head and close the case, throwing it across the room. The loud _thump_ it makes when it smacks against the wall makes me smile grimly.

I look back down at the comics. _Maybe I should just tear this shit up and throw it away. Or fucking burn them. I want every single fucking memory of Caulfield gone._

I head downstairs with our comics in my hand. It's starting to get pretty cold and wintery outside, so what better time than now to burn some shit to ashes?

There's already some wood in the fireplace, so I just throw the stacks of paper into there and pull out my lighter. I flick it on and hold it up to the corner of one of the comics. I stand back and watch the flames spread. I stand there for who knows how long, listening to the cracks and pops that the fire is making.

A small drawing of a butterfly on the side of the fireplace catches my attention. _Weird. I could have sworn that wasn't there before. Maybe it's always been there, and ice just never noticed._

I stare at the graffiti, something in the back of my mind making me think that I've seen something like this before. Something makes me think that this butterfly is important.

No, the only thing that matters right now is that those stupid ass comics are burning, and now I'm one step closer to being rid of Max.

* * *

 **(Fin. I don't know if this is actually any good, but it's late and I liked the idea. Anyways, band was hella fun both days. And I'm actually starting to get a lot better, so whoo! Anyway, thanks as always for reading. Leave reviews if you liked.)**


	3. A Dragon and a Cute Girl

**(Just a silly little au I thought of. Read on and enjoy my lovely people.)**

* * *

Countless brave heroes and handsome knights had come to try to save a poor damsel in distress, who had been captured by an evil dragon simply known as Victoria. However, as it turns out, this young maiden was in no danger the entire time. The dragon was actually quite nice and took care of the girl. In fact, the two came to enjoy one another's company. The Knights and heroes simply didn't pass any of the dragon's expectations. Or the girl's, for that matter.

Max, the 'damsel in distress', had been captured by the dragon around a year ago. At first she was terrified and frightened by the dragon, but soon Victoria made it clear that she meant no harm. She was simply lonely and wanted someone to talk to. The pair became quick friends. Victoria protected Max, and Max kept Victoria company.

However, men kept coming to rescue her. They had made it into a sort of game. Victoria would describe the man to Max, and she would determine if they were worthy. Of course, that hasn't happened yet. When they failed, Victoria would simply snarl at them and they would go running off.

The pair lived in an old, fancy castle. One day Max was in her bedroom reading when she heard Victoria's low, gruff voice coming from a tower. Max headed up, wondering what was happening.

As soon as Max reaches the top of the tower the dragon starts to speak. "There's another knight coming to save you." She grins as well as a dragon can grin, thin tendrils of smoke drifting from her nostrils. "He looks goofy and awkward."

I giggle slightly, peeking over the wall. There was a man approaching the castle on a horse. He seemed uncomfortable, both with the horse he was riding and the suit of armor that he was sporting.

He steps off of his horse once he's close to the castle. More like falls off of his horse. The knight picks himself up and brushes dirt off of his armor.

Then he pulls his helmet off. As it turns out, the knight wasn't a man at all. In fact, it was a pretty girl with bright blue hair, who stares up at the tower.

I stare at her, a soft smile on my face. She was beautiful. Much better than the rest of the knights and heroes who had already arrived. I nod at Victoria, telling her to speak to the girl.

"Who are you, brave hero?" She growls down at the girl, small flames escaping from her nostrils to make herself seem more terrifying.

The girl stares up at Victoria, seemingly not afraid. "Uh, sup, dragon? I'm Chloe Price, um... Not really a hero. I just heard about this girl that got kidnapped by you and I wanted to see if I could rescue her. I, uh, borrowed this armor from my friend." She smiles sheepishly.

I nod at Victoria again, grinning. I like this girl. Even though she's goofy, it's adorable.

"Mm... If you are not a knight, than what are you?" Victoria asks. "And, might I ask, why are you not afraid of me. I, of course, could end your life in an instant."

The girl's face pales at that. "Well, um...I heard that you didn't just instantly kill the heroes so I thought I might as well try... And I'm an apprentice to an artist." She scuffs the ground with the toe of her boot.

I gently nudge the dragon's side and whisper "I like her." Victoria glances down at me, giving me a short nod.

"So, dragon dude... Am I worthy of rescuing the damsel in distress?" She snorts slightly at the last part, almost like she knows that Victoria means no harm to me.

Victoria glances down at me. I nod, grinning. "She seems awesome. Thank you so much for keeping me safe all this time."

The dragon smiles sadly. "Of course, Max. Thank you for keeping me company all this time. Will you think about visiting me sometimes? It's so sad to see you go."

I gently hug the large dragon's side. "Of course I will. I'll make sure to visit you whenever I can."

She nods and tells the girl, Chloe, that I will be down to meet her soon. I make my way down the tower and through the castle gates, where Chloe is waiting.

She smiles brightly when she sees me, and awkwardly bows. I giggle softly as I watch her struggle with the armor for a second. "Um, hi there. So... I'm Chloe." She sticks her hand out.

I gently shake it. "I'm Max. It's nice to meet you, Chloe."

The tall girl grins, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Hi... You're so gorgeous. I mean, um. You're pretty. Like, you're really cute. I mean..." I giggle again at how flustered she seems.

"I think you're pretty cute too, actually. So, how about we go to town and get to know each other a bit better?" Chloe nods eagerly, lifting me onto the horse gently. She then clambers onto the horse, apologizing when she accidentally kicks my leg.

Everything about this girl is adorable. And after speaking to her and getting to know her for the past few weeks, I fell for her. Hard. And thankfully she felt the same way.

We go to visit Victoria the dragon every once in a while. Chloe became fast friends with the dragon, the two being able to joke around together and tease each other.

Now, even years later I'm thankful that this dragon 'kidnapped' me. It lead me to the best person that I've ever met in my life. I love Chloe, and she loves me. I know that we'll be together forever.

* * *

 **(I think this turned out nicely. And by the way, I'm not dead. I'm just having a really hard time writing right now, and I need to focus on school. So for a while, updates for everything are gonna be hella slow. Anyway, let me know what you thought about this. Thanks)**


End file.
